Love at First Sight
by Zombies-and-Crossbows
Summary: Author's Note: Delete or Re-Write?
1. The Meeting

**Chapter 1: The Meeting**

Jeff Hardy never had a good love life. His brother Matt always tried to get him to date. Jeff has never had a long relationship with anyone. His best friend Candice and former girlfriend tries to talk to him about getting a girlfriend Jeff would never listen. Jeff was a TNA Wrestler and it was hard for him to find a girlfriend with all the traveling he had to do.

"Hey Jeff there is a new girl coming to your company." Matt said excitedly

"So…" said Jeff giving his brother the _I-don't-really-care-look_

"You two should meet maybe even well." Saying Matt with the innocent look on his face

"Date? I am not interested." Said Jeff

"But man you haven't even met her." Matt said persuasively

"And I suppose u have?" Jeff said with his back turned on his brother

"Yeah man I and Candice meet her, her name was ummmm…Maria," Matt said with eagerness

"Maria? Nice name and Candice met her?" Said Jeff now looking at his brother

"Yeah man come on you know you want to meet her she's really nice." Matt trying to persuade his brother

"Okay ill meet her but first we got to talk to Candice I got to hear something from her." Jeff said in defeat

"YEAH! Okay we can go get Candice right now," Screaming Matt

"Oh brother." Said Jeff

"Candice! Jeff wants to talk to you!" Matt screamed as he ran down the hall with Jeff running right behind him laughing

~*Lets go to Maria in the Knockouts Locker Room*~

"Nice to Meet you" Angelina said shaking Marias hand

Angelina Love was probably the nicest diva in TNA, but if you got on her bad side, bad things happened.

"Nice to meet you too." Maria said shaking Angelina's hand

"Well here are a few pointers this isn't WWE this is where the good things happen, divas finally get to express themselves and be in matches where you're not classified as eye-candy." Said Angelina

Angelina hated WWE more than anything in the world. They made their divas look like a joke and Angelina did not like that at all.

"I know, I wanted to come here because this is TNA Total Non-Stop Action even for the divas it should be fun." Said Maria with a big smile on her face

Maria was always the one that was really nice but knew how to kick but if she wanted to.

"Yeah, well ill will bring Velvet later and maybe Lacey if she's not busy." Angelina said as walking out the room

"HI!" screamed a mystery person

"Oh My God, you scared the crap out of me." Maria screamed looking at the best diva, she has met Candice Michelle

"Well that's kinda the point now isn't it." Candice said giggling

Candice was an awesome wrestler in WWE and wanted to make an impact on TNA, if she ever got her contract.

"Oh well ha-ha scare the new girl why don't you." Maria said even though she still giggled

"Yep it's scared the new girl day," said Candice still laughing "oh and there's someone I would like you too meet." Candice said while opening the door.

"Hi, I'm Maria nice too meet you and you are." Maria said while holding out her hand

"I'm…uh-ummm…"Jeff, said staring at the beautiful red head standing in front of him

"Jeff." Said Matt smiling at his brother

"What?" Said Jeff still staring at Maria

"Your name is Jeff, Dude snap out of it." Said Matt snapping his fingers in front of Jeff's face laughing a little

"Huh, oh yeah my name is Jeff…Jeff Hardy." Jeff said grabbing Marias hand and shaking it

"Nice to meet you Jeff." Maria said smiling at the rainbow haired warrior

"And I'm his brother." Matt said budding in

"We have met already Matt like 30 minutes ago," Said Maria giggling a little bit

"Yeah I know I just wanted to make a point that he got his good looks from me." Matt said with a cocky smile

"Okayyy" said Maria laughing not noticing the fact Jeff still has not let go of her hand

"Nice to meet you too." Said Jeff finally coming back to earth

"Ok captain drool let go of Marias hand."Candice said separating Maria and Jeff's hands

"Well I got to go get ready for my first match in TNA." Said Maria while walking out of the room

"Well we can tell you like her." Said Candice smiling at Jeff

"Yeah Man I'm pretty sure there is a puddle of drool right in front of you from staring at her for so long" Matt said putting his hand on his brothers shoulder while laughing

"Shut up!" said Jeff

"Well who pissed in your cheerios?" said Matt

"I think because Maria left Jeff's pissed he didn't get to kiss her right there." Said Candice Laughing

"I said Shut Up!" Jeff said glaring at his brother and best friend

"Sorry Man," Said Matt still laughing

"And I think she like you" Said Candice smiling at Jeff

"You guys are impossible," Jeff said walking out of the room

"Well than Mr. Grumpy" Said Candice following Jeff

"Hey Candice don't get to close he will bite your head off." Said Matt following Jeff and Candice still laughing


	2. The Plan

**Chapter 2: The Plan**

"And here is your winner…MARIA!" Said the announcer on the TV while Jeff is watching

"Hey Matt Maria won her first match in TNA." Jeff said grinning

"Good for her maybe when she comes backstage you and her can celebrate." Matt said laughing

"Oh Shut Up!" Screamed Jeff

"Sorry man, but if you do go on a date with her and you see me and Candice we are spying." Said a smiling Matt

"You better not." Said Jeff glaring at his brother

"Why? Are you going to ask out Maria?" Matt said with a huge grin on his face

"I don't know maybe…" Said Jeff looking down

"Do it!" Candice said walking in the door

"Oh no," Said Jeff

"Man you like her give her a shot." Matt said putting his hand on Jeff's shoulder

"Well I barley know her and it might be going too fast." Said Jeff looking at the ground

"Okay how about I ask Angelina to ask Maria if she likes you." Said Candice

"Well why don't you ask her?" Asked Jeff now looking at Candice

"Poor Jeff you just don't get it do you." Said Candice putting her hands on her hips

"Get what?" Asked Jeff

"Okay if I ask Maria she will say something else because I am your best friend but if Angelina asks then she will tell her the truth because Angelina doesn't know you that well do you get it now?" Asked Candice

"Yeah I guess," Said Jeff now looking at the ground

"Just go ask now before Maria gets back here we don't need another pool of drool," Said Matt grinning at his brother

"Shut Up!" Jeff said screaming at his brother

"Nahhh I like to make fun of you." Said Matt

"Love you 2," Said Jeff looking at the ground again

"Of course you do I mean who doesn't." Said Matt with a cocky smile

"I don't," Said Candice raising her hand up

"Lies!" Matt yelled looking at Candice

"Whatever, I'm going to go talk to Angelina now." Candice Said looking at Jeff

"Bye," Matt said as she left

~*Lets follow Candice*~

"Angelina? Are you here," Candice asked

"Nope but I am," Said a mystery person behind Candice

"Oh HI!" Screamed Candice now looking at Matt and Jeff's best friend since they where kids Shannon Moore.

"Hey," Said Shannon looking at Candice

Shannon was that lay back kind of guy, even though he is a punker he's the sweetest guy, and is very loving to his friends.

"I umm…You ummm…Have you seen Angelina" Candice stuttered

"Ummm Nope…uh actually I think I saw her by the entrance talking to Maria." Said Shannon

"…ok if you see Angelina tell her I want to see her." Candice said quickly

"Ok I will make sure to do that." Shannon said looking at Candice

"Ok well ummm bye," Candice said while walking out

"Wait Candice, you look pretty tonight." Shannon said before Candice walked out

"Thanks well bye," Candice said trying to hide her red cheeks

"See ya," Shannon said waving bye to Candice"

"Angelina? Angelina!" Screamed Candice

"What?" Said Angelina while coming in the door

"Oh My God Angelina guess what!" Candice said with excitement

"What?" Angelina said hoping up and down

"Two things one before I found you I talked to Shannon and he said I looked good." Candice said now blushing

"OMG, and…"Said Angelina now excited

"Huh? Oh yeah Jeff likes Maria!" Candice said hoping up and down like Angelina

"OMG, OMG, OMGGGG, that's sooo cool!" Said Angelina hoping up and down with Candice

"And I was wondering if you could ask Maria if she likes Jeff?" Candice asked but still continued to jump up and down

"Sure I will, but I also want to talk about you and Shannon, he said you looked pretty" said Angelina still hoping up and down

"YES! I'm sooo happy!" Said Candice Jumping up and down with Angelina

"OMG! I'm so happy for you that's great!" Screamed Angelina

"I know I am too," Yelled Candice

"Wow all this jumping well I got my exercise for the week." Angelina said now sitting down on the couch

"Ha-ha when you do see Maria tell me whatever she says text me the details" Candice said after finally stop jumping

"Okay I will but the next time you see Shannon text me everything I got to hear it."Angelina said now getting up to get a drink

"Okay now I got to go see Jeff and Matt." Candice said while walking out of the room

"Bye-Bye," Angelina said hugging Candice

"Bye," Candice said hugging back and leaving


	3. Author's Note Delete or ReWrite?

Hey, guys! 

As you well know, I do not write for this story anymore... I write for my newer story's for The Vampire Diaries (All of which involve OC's)

Now. Would you guys like it if I re-wrote this story? Or just deleted it so we all can get on with our lives?

Review your answer, if I get no reviews within a 2 week period. I'm deleting the story.

Okay? Okay.


End file.
